Urodziny
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Nadchodzą urodziny Renjiego. Kuchiki-taichou ma plan. A Męskie Stowarzyszenie Shinigami ma problem...


Ostrzeżenia:

Odrobinę anachroniczne — zdaję sobie sprawę, że w okresie przebywania Aizena i Spółki w Seireitei żaden Shinigami nie był jeszcze w przyjacielskich stosunkach z Ichigo. Ale co tam!

URODZINY

Ayasegawa Yumichika nigdy nie wiedział do końca, kiedy ten sukinsyn żartuje. Osobiście przypuszczał, że nigdy. Tym razem jednak... Piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego był gotów się modlić do wszystkich bogów i kapitana Zarakiego na doczepkę, żeby to był żart. Bo nawet całkiem zabawny był. Ha, ha, ha.

— Oficerze Ayasegawa. — Głos był zimny i odległy, i jakoś ocierał się o gardło rozmówcy bardzo wąziutką i niepokojącą struną. — Doprawdy. Ktoś przecież musi wyskoczyć z tortu.

— Ale, Kuchiki—taichou... Właściwie, skąd...

— Nie jestem zupełnym ignorantem. — Tym razem w głosie Kuchiki Byakuyi zabrzmiało słuszne oburzenie. — Jestem doskonale zorientowany w... Specyfice kulturowej ludzi.

O, naprawdę? A Yumichika w ogóle się w specyfice ludzi nie orientował. Jak się okazuje, nie znał się też na specyfice Shinigami. Po kapitanie Kuchiki na przykład nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się takiego pomysłu. Ot, jak Yachiru z rękawa, tak dowódca Oddziału Szóstego znienacka wyskoczył z tym wyskakiwaniem. W dodatku z tortu!

Kto w ogóle wypaplał mu, że Renji ma urodziny?

To akurat Yumichika mógł odgadnąć — tuż przed nim, na kapitańskim biurku, wśród nienagannie posegregowanych dokumentów, spoczywał kalendarz Kuchiki Byakuyi, terminarz Kuchiki Byakuyi, harmonogram dnia Kuchiki Byakuyi oraz wyciąg z osobistych akt porucznika Kuchiki Byakuyi. Data urodzenia Abaraia zaznaczona była tam dobitnie kolorowym atramentem — przez chwilę oficer Jedenastki miał przedziwne wrażenie, że dostrzega tam szlaczek z różowych serduszek, szybko jednak złożył to na karb zbyt częstego przebywania pod równie złowróżbnym co różowym wpływem Kusajishi Yachiru. A jeśli zaraz nie wymyśli jakiejś sprytnej wymówki, znajdzie się pod złym wpływem shikai Kuchiki—taichou.

Też różowe.

Właściciel różowego shikai spokojnie obserwował swojego rozmówcę. Z pełną wyższości pobłażliwością pokiwał głową nad jego niewątpliwą indolencją.

— Przeprowadziłem szczegółowe badania na ten temat w archiwum klanu — oznajmił godnie.

Cisza.

I w archiwum klanu Kuchiki znalazły się szczegółowe informacje na temat imprezowych zwyczajów normalnych ludzi i wyskakiwania z tortów? Chyba, że wyskoczenie z tortu z nagim bankai figurowało w pilnie strzeżonych zwojach jako niezawodna, skrytobójcza metoda na zgładzenie dowolnie wybranej ofiary. Ale, z drugiej strony, Kuchiki Byakuya jakoś jednak chyba nie chciał zabijać swojego uprzykrzonego porucznika.

Ciekawe, dlaczego...?

Yumichika rzucił okiem na biurko Renjiego, spowite rzewną i niezmywalną aurą osobowości byłego oficera Jedenastki. Właściwie, kapitan Kuchiki miałby aż nadto powodów, żeby chcieć się swojego porucznika pozbyć — choćby i definitywnie. Zaczynając od bałaganu w papierach, a kończąc na bałaganie w dowolnym innym wybranym miejscu pobytu Abaraia, Kuchiki miał niezliczone powody, by nieszczęsnego oficera obsypać od stóp do głów wiśniowymi szpilami Senbonzakury. Zamiast tego — zaproponował wyskoczenie z tortu.

Znaczy, Yumichice zaproponował.

— Przepraszam, czy ma pan na myśli... Czy ja miałbym... — zagaił niepewnie. Wizja tortowego lukru, kremu i nadzienia, oblepiającego jego piękne, kwieciste kimono, które zamierzał włożyć na imprezę urodzinową Renjiego, na moment odebrała Ayasegawie głos. Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Kochał Renjiego miłością braterską, bezgraniczną i boleśnie wylewną, jak przystało na oficera Oddziału Jedenastego, jednak nawet najbardziej jedenastna, braterska miłość miała swoje granice. O pewne rzeczy po prostu nie powinno się Yumichiki prosić. W ogóle nie powinno się myśleć, że mógłby to zrobić. Może, w drodze zupełnego wyjątku, dla kapitana. Albo dla Ikkaku.

Ale krem musiałby być śliwkowy.

W każdym razie, Renji nawet by się nie ucieszył z tego. Na ile Yumi go znał, ognistowłosy shinigami wpadłby wręcz w rozpacz na takie marnotrawstwo dobrego deseru. Dokładnie tak by zareagował.

Chyba, że krem byłby wiśniowy.

Takich rzeczy Yumichika wolał sobie jednak nie wyobrażać. W każdym razie, kapitan Kuchiki nijak nie może go zmusić do takiej obmierzłości. Kimono Yumichiki jest zupełnie, ale to zupełnie bezpieczne w najgłębszych czeluściach szafy. Nikt, ale to zupełnie nikt nie zmusi go, żeby wlazł w jakiś podejrzany tort.

— Jeśli ja miałbym... — zaczął znowu.

W powietrzu zapachniało wiśniowymi igłami.

Potem wiśniowymi żyletkami. A potem już tylko krwawym, wiśniowym mordem.

— Ach...

— Z. Całą. Pewnością. Nie. — rzekł Kuchiki Byakuya.

Co za ulga.

Yumi szybko odzyskał rezon, skoro uwolniono go od obaw i trosk o potencjalne wystąpienie w charakterze nadzienia do tortu. Skoro jednak Kuchiki—taichou nie zamierzał go wpakować w ciasto, to co u licha zamierzał? I po co w ogóle zaczął tę całą gadkę, i to właśnie z Yumichiką?

Czyżby on sam...?

— Czyżby pan sam...

Cisza.

— NIE.

Ayasegawa rozsądnie uznał temat za zamknięty. Na cztery spusty.

— Więc...?

— Stosownych obyczajów należy przestrzegać — pouczył go Kuchiki, lekko już jakby zmęczony tłumaczeniem najprostszych zasad barbarzyńcy z Oddziału Jedenastego. Nie okazywał jednak zniecierpliwienia — bądź co bądź, miał to samo na co dzień przy przeciwległym biurku.

— Tradycja... Rytualne symbole konsumpcyjne... — wyjaśniał żmudnie. Ayasegawa wyobraził sobie Matsumoto wyskakującą z tortu w charakterze symbolu konsumpcyjnego. O, to by był zaiste hit.

— Oczywiście, popieram całkowicie uświęcone tradycją zgromadzenia, integrujące żołnierzy...

Uświęcone i ochrzczone znaczną ilością sake, tak. Jeśli Kuchiki tak popierał organizowanie dla Renjiego imprezy, może zechce zasponsorować im jakieś naprawdę wysmakowane trunki? Yumichika chętnie by się założył, że w piwniczce na alkohole klanu Kuchiki cały jego oddział mógłby spędzić życie i nie mieć dość. No, dobrze, przy możliwościach Ikkaku, to może pół życia. Ale to i tak była wizja marzeń, doprawdy. Chociaż, dla Yumichiki... Piwniczka, nieee. Ale — spędzić życie w garderobie klanu Kuchiki... Ciekawe, czy tkają dla nich szale również w innych wersjach kolorystycznych?

— Trzeba przestrzegać zasad — powtórzył Kuchiki—taichou. Jego głos stracił trochę ze swojej zwykłej mocy — być może dlatego, że mętny i rozmarzony wzrok oficera Ayasegawy kołysał się właśnie błogo na jedwabiu w okolicach gardła kapitana. Kuchiki Byakuya raz jeszcze przeszedł do rzeczy.

— Ktoś musi wyskoczyć z tortu.

Wyrwany z marzeń Yumi łypnął nieżyczliwie na właściciela niedostępnych dla szarych obywateli mórz jedwabiu. W dodatku taki nietwarzowy odcień...! No, może Kuchiki wyglądał w tym dobrze. Ale on nawet w płatkach wiśni potrafił, sukinkot. No to niech sobie wygląda dobrze w urodzinowym torcie Abaraia!

— Cóż więc? — spytał wprost.

— Więc, zorganizujecie to, oczywiście.

Cisza.

I tylko tyle...? Och, jej. Matsumoto, albo Hisagi... Dla Renjiego nawet Kira wyskoczy z tortu. No, może Kira nie. Ale Rukia wyskoczy, o.

I wtedy Kuchiki—taichou ich wszystkich zamorduje.

Powoli zdezorientowanemu Ayasegawie zaczął się odsłaniać diaboliczny plan kapitana Oddziału Szóstego. O ile to właśnie było to domniemane sedno jego mrocznego planu. Bo może chciał tylko, żeby znaleźli gdzieś gejszę i ją wyskoczyli...? Albo może chciał wsadzić w tort Yachiru? To by pasowało do Kuchikiego, taki pomysł. Wsadzić biedne maleństwo w ciasto, a potem do pieca chlebowego, i liczyć zdrowaśki. Tak. Kolejny diaboliczny plan.

— Oczywiście — rzekł z naciskiem kapitan — nie należy w takie zadanie angażować nikogo spoza ścisłej kadry oficerskiej.

Cóż, to wykluczało Rukię. Ale Yachiru była jednak porucznikiem...?

— Z tego, co wiem, organizujecie całe wydarzenie w ramach działalności Męskiego Stowarzyszenia Shinigami.

I skąd ten sukinsyn wiedział takie rzeczy? A, prawda. Chodził na zebrania. Nawet na te, na które nikomu innemu nie chciało się iść. Szlag.

— To w zupełności wystarczy.

Eeee? Yumichika zacukał się zupełnie i zagapił na Kuchiki—taichou. Co wystarczy i do czego?

— Stowarzyszenie ma kompetentny i aktywny zarząd, sam kwiat kadry oficerskiej. Oczekuję, że do środy wyłonicie kandydata.

Znaczy, że... Ten... Tego... No...

— Przed czwartkową uroczystością osobiście będę nadzorował próbę tortu. Proszę pouczyć ochotnika, aby wyposażył się w odpowiedni model munduru.

A, a to kapitan Unohana ma taki kostium kąpielowy, doprawdy opływowy... O mamusiu...

— Więc... Któryś z nas... — wybąkał Yumi, pół blady, a pół śliwkowy na twarzy. Kuchiki—taichou obdarzył go ołowianym spojrzeniem, nieco tylko pachnącym wiśniami.

— Odmaszerować.

Męskie Stowarzyszenie Shinigami miało na ten temat jasną i konkretną opinię. Niemal jednogłośną.

— Nie — oznajmił Iba Tetsuzaemon.

— Nie zapytam go.

— Nie zapytam go.

— Nie zapytam go.

Wskutek niesprzyjających okoliczności przyrody i kwaśnych deszczów sake, Sasakibe—fukutaichou nie wyraził swojego zdania.

Hanatarou Yamada zemdlał.

— Wykreślony — mruknął z filozoficznym spokojem Yumichika.

— Nie mogę, lekarz mi nie pozwala — rzekł z wyraźnym żalem Ukitake—taichou.

Nikt nie kwapił się potwierdzić tego zeznania u Unohany—taichou, toteż kapitan Ukitake został zwolniony z obowiązku skakania w torcie.

— Nie mogę, nie zmieszczę się z kapeluszem — rzekł kapitan Kyoraku z jeszcze większym żalem niż Ukitake, siedzący tuż obok na wygodnej, werandowej ławce.

— A bez? — podchwycił z nadzieją Ayasegawa.

— Bez kapelusza nie może — uciął dyskusję Ukitake—taichou. Kyoraku mrugnął.

— Bez kapelusza nie zmieszczę się z kwiatkiem...

— Nie będziecie go w to mieszać — oznajmiła Matsumoto. Jej głos i powietrze wokół głowni Haineko świerzbiły popiołem.

Z uwagi na młody wiek i wrażliwość emocjonalną, oraz ze względu na wzgląd, Hitsugaya—taichou został zwolniony z obowiązku wyrażenia swojej opinii. Dyskusję w tej sprawie przeprowadzono za zamkniętymi drzwiami, możliwie najbardziej odległymi od samego zainteresowanego. Część dyskusji dotyczącą wieku przeprowadzono szeptem.

— A Renji... O, Renji na pewno by to zrobił — westchnął z pewnym rozmarzeniem Yumichika. Ikkaku burknął coś i rąbnął pięścią w mur.

— No co?

— No ho—ho, jeszcze jak, żeby to zrobił, taaa. Tylko dlaczego ten idiota akurat teraz musi obchodzić urodziny?

— Noooo...

— Oj, nie wiem — zmartwił się porucznik Kira. — Jakoś mnie niepokoi ten pomysł...

— Ale Renji... — podsunął zręcznie Yumichika, uderzając w sentymenty kolegi.

— Nooo... — łamał się Kira. — Ale musiałbym zapytać kapitana...

Cisza.

— No wykreśl go już — westchnął Ikkaku.

— Hej! A właściwie czemu nie! — ożywił się Hisagi—fukutaichou. — Na pewno będzie z tym dobra zabawa! Zamówcie tylko dużo kremu waniliowego. Bardzo chętnie...

Yumichika i Ikkaku cofali się do drzwi z bardzo nietęgimi minami.

— Ale o co wam cho... — zaczął Hisagi.

GRRRRRUCH.

Karząca prawica sprawiedliwości łupnęła pięścią w ciemiączko porucznika Oddziału Dziewiątego. Kapitan Tousen, obdarzony wzrokiem żadnym, ale za to słuchem absolutnym, nadszedł bezszelestnie ze swojego gabinetu i uciął niemoralne propozycje jednym ciosem.

— My musimy naprawdę poważnie porozmawiać, Hisagi — rzekł ze smutkiem. — Twoje nastawienie... Mój chłopcze...

— Wykreślony — podsumował ze smutkiem trzeci oficer Madarame.

— Wspaniały pomysł! Przewyborny! Przeeeeepyszny poooomysł! — kapitan Ichimaru podskakiwał jak srebrna sprężyna i promieniał entuzjazmem. — Przepyszny!

Oficerowie Jedenastki milczeli w zgodnej zgrozie. Szpiczasta twarz kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego była malowniczo upaćkana kremem i odrobiną ciasta. Lepiej było nie zgadywać, gdzie też Ichimaru—taichou raczył się tym pysznym deserem i ile z niego tkwiło na złotej główce Kiry—fukutaichou. Niewątpliwie pomysł został ochoczo podchwycony przez Oddział Trzeci, ale pożytku z tego dla sprawy nie będzie żadnego.

— A kiedy ta impreza? We czwartek? — dopytywał się ciekawie Ichimaru. — Oj, to strasznie szybko... Oj—oj—ojejej... Bo Izuru może nie zdążyć na imprezę... Bo on zajęty będzie teraz bardzo, bardzo zajęty będzie...

Yumichika wykreślił co trzeba. Ikkaku pokręcił głową.

— Pod żadnym pozorem nie zamawiamy nadzienia persymonkowego...

— Nigdy!

Hinamori patrzyła wzrokiem bazyliszka. Ślepo rozkochanego, wiernego bazyliszka pokojowego. Ikkaku chrząknął.

— My tylko tak, tego, przechodziliśmy — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Yumi.

— I już wychodzimy — poparł go przyjaciel.

Znikli.

Kapitan Aizen wyjrzał ze swojego gabinetu.

— Czyżby ktoś mnie szukał, Hinamori—kun?

— Ja! — rzekła gorąco pani porucznik. — Bo, Aizen—taichou, ten spis zaopatrzeniowy...

— Ach. — Aizen błysnął loczkiem znad okularów. — Ty się tym najlepiej zajmiesz, Hinamori-kun. A poza tym, to nikt mnie nie szukał?

— Zupełnie, zupełnie nikt.

— E, chyba nie...?

— No nie wiem...

— Nieee, daj spokój...

— No, ale wiesz...

— No wiem, ale wiesz...

— No cholera jasna, psiakrew.

Cisza.

Ostatecznie, po długich i burzliwych naradach, kapitan Kurotsuchi dostał szansę wypowiedzenia swojego zdania.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Torty! Wiem wszystko o tortach. Phi.

Cisza.

Kurotsuchi Nemu spojrzała za oddalającym się energicznie kapitanem i obdarzyła gości życzliwym grymasem.

— To było „nie".

— Nie.

— Nie.

Omaeda—fukutaichou odpadł w przedwstępnych eliminacjach. Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, kupił sobie tort bezowy na pociechę. I sam go zjadł.

— Wygląda na takiego — podsumowała znacznie później obrażona Yachiru. — Ale ja też chcę bezę!

Jej wystarczyła jedna. Ale malinowa.

— Durny pomysł — skwitował Zaraki—taichou, wysłuchując od podekscytowanej Yachiru całej historii z wyskakiwaniem z tortu. — Całkiem durny pomysł. Chyba nie zamierzacie się w to pakować, dzieciaki?

Oficerowie Madarame i Ayasegawa milczeli z szacunkiem.

— W ogóle chybiony pomysł! Yachiru się przeżre i znowu ją będzie brzuch bolał! Kto to wymyślił, do cholery?

Cisza.

O dziwo, nikt nie odważył się wyznać imienia pomysłodawcy. Ktoś jednak niebacznie napomknął, że Yachiru chyba nie będzie zaproszona.

— COOOOO?

To bolało. Ale kapitan Zaraki tak już miał. Bolał kogo mógł.

— Dam ja im! Już ja wam dam za takie pomysły! Wy krętacze durne, chojraki pompowane! Jak ja zaraz...

W trosce o dobro wspólne i nienaruszalność ścian budynku — właściwie więc w czynie społecznym — zapodano czym prędzej personalia osoby odpowiedzialnej za cały plan.

— Kuchiki! Dam ja mu, królewnie zakichanej, za takie draństwo! Wyskoczę mu z tego tortu i w pysk mu dam za wszystkie czasy!

Ktoś, kogo imienia nigdy nie poznano, przypomniał nieśmiało, że do wyskakiwania z tortu dopuszczeni są jedynie członkowie Męskiego Stowarzyszenia Shinigami.

Aktywni członkowie.

— Też mi, stowarzyszeństwa — burknął Zaraki. — Że też trzeba się zapisywać do jakichś durnych związków, żeby uczciwie dać komuś w pysk! Phi! Ja w każdym razie nie zamierzam się w to pakować. Wystarczy, że muszę nosić Yachiru na te jej spotkania stowarzyszeniowe. Ostatnim razem błądziłem dwa dni, zanim udało mi się wrócić do domu!

Cisza.

— W każdym razie, do diabła z tym wszystkim. Niech mi nikt nawet nie wspomina o durnych tortach!

— Ej, Ken—chan! — ożywiła się Yachiru. — A ja bym chciała torta!

— No i masz...

— Sam widzisz. Kapitan nam zabronił — rzekł z satysfakcją oficer Madarame. — I TY TEŻ TEGO NIE ZROBISZ...

— Skoro nalegasz... — westchnął Yumi.

— Ach!

— Tak!

— Oczywiście!

Spojrzeli po sobie, rozpromienieni.

— Kurosaki to zrobi!

— Kurosaki!

Kurosaki Ichigo ich uratuje. Od tego przecież go mieli.

W malutkim pokoiku Kurosakiego przyjął ich sokiem i chipsami sam gospodarz oraz rozleniwiona Rukia, rozparta na pościeli.

— Hmmm... Tego... — Yumichika łypnął nieżyczliwie na dziewczynę.

— Kopę lat, stary, kopę lat — mruczał Ikkaku.

— To czego chcecie? — rąbnął prosto z mostu od dawna pozbawiony złudzeń Ichigo.

Cisza.

— Eeej, Kuchiki, nie mogłabyś wyjść na chwilę? — nie wytrzymał napięcia Ikkaku.

Rukia chrupnęła chipsa.

— Nie — stwierdziła pogodnie.

Cisza.

— Bo widzisz... Kuchiki—taichou... — zaczął desperacko Yumichika.

— Byakuya? — zdziwił się Ichigo.

— A masz, durniu ty! — Rukia szturchnęła go w ciemiączko. — Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś się z szacunkiem wyrażał o Nii—sama! No! A wam co znowu odbiło, hę? Co to za gadanie o moim bracie, hę? No? O co chodzi?

Cisza.

— Nic takiego... — poddał się Yumichika pod podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Rukii.

— Nic, nic — poparł go Ikkaku.

— Byakuya? — dalej się dziwił Ichigo. I nadal się dziwił, kiedy znowu dostał w łeb.

— Dla ciebie, durnoto, Kuchiki—dono! No!

Adresu Chada i Ishidy nie znali. A na występ Urahary Kisuke w torcie Męskiego Stowarzyszenia Shinigami na pewno nie było stać.

Kon wyciągnął się na schodach w jak najbardziej zachęcającej pozie. Spojrzenia przechodzących Shinigami prześlizgnęły się po nim z początku obojętnie, później z pewnym zainteresowaniem.

— Hmmm...

— A jakby...

Kon prężył co tam miał, a oni przyglądali się z głębokim namysłem.

— Cóż...

— Skoro i tak nie ma innego wyjścia...

Nadeszła środa. W biurze dowództwa Oddziału Szóstego od samego poranka dało się wyczuć pewne napięcie. Ze strony porucznika Abarai było ono podszyte pewnym ponurym rozgoryczeniem. Ze strony kapitana — czymś, czego nikt nie miał odwagi zidentyfikować.

No i był misiek.

Misiek pojawił się zaraz rano, razem z porucznikiem, zajął poczesne miejsce na jego biurku, wygodnie umoszczony w papierowym bałaganie. Miał futerko w przyjemnym, brązowym odcieniu, a na szyi potężnych rozmiarów czerwoną kokardę. Abarai wpatrywał się w niego z goryczą, chwilami wykonując gest, jakby zamierzał zamaszystym gestem grzmotnąć zabawką o podłogę. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymywał się i tkwił nadal przy swoim biurku, zasmucony, nadąsany i rozżalony.

Kapitan nie odzywał się.

Lody przełamano dopiero późnym popołudniem — Kuchiki—Taichou bezwzględnie zastawił miśka stertą raportów do uzupełnienia i spojrzał prosto w piwne oczy swego porucznika.

— Więc... Abarai—fukutaichou...

— A, to nic — przerwał czym prędzej Renji. — Chłopaki mi wczoraj przynieśli, taki dowcip, no. To takie nic.

W jego głosie brzmiała gorycz. W oczach głęboki żal i niezrozumienie okrucieństwa losu.

— Ach. Jakaś szczególna okazja?

Cisza.

Niezrozumienie okrucieństwa losu jakby się pogłębiło.

— No nie, no skąd — mruknął Renji.

— Doskonale — rzekł spokojnie kapitan Kuchiki. — W takim razie, przejdźmy do spraw związanych z naszym harmonogramem...

Ach. Więc do tego wszystkiego był jeszcze jakiś harmonogram, o którym Renji oczywiście nie pamiętał. Cudownie.

— Jutrzejsze popołudnie, oczywiście, będzie odpowiednie...?

Cisza.

— Oczywiście — westchnął beznadziejnie porucznik. — Jutro mam wolne. Zupełnie wolne. Żadnych planów. Żadnych, cholera, planów.

Kapitan zareagował w końcu na wyraźnie wyczuwalną melancholię.

— Czyżby coś zaszło nadzwyczajnego? — rzucił oschle.

— Nieee, skąd! — wybuchnął Abarai. — Nie zaszło. I nie zajdzie. Nic. Nic nie ma. Się nie odbędzie. Odwołali, no. Moją cholerną imprezę odwołali! Zamiast imprezy — prezent. I nic!

Miś z pewnością by oberwał tym razem, gdyby nie spoczywał już w papierowym grobowcu. Kuchiki—taichou wzruszył ramionami.

— Ach — skwitował bez zainteresowania. — To doskonale. Będziesz mógł poświęcić mi całą uwagę, nieprawdaż?

Cisza.

Powietrze zapachniało płatkami wiśni, które nigdy w życiu nie widziały na oczy Senbonzakury. A Abarai—fukutaichou zupełnie bez powodu stanął nagle na baczność.

— Wedle rozkazu! — wykrzyknął, rozpromieniony. Kapitan wynagrodził go łaskawym drgnięciem warg.

— Do jutra...

Męskie Stowarzyszenie Shinigami wysłało do rezydencji klanu Kuchiki bardzo pokornego motylka z przeprosinami, że niestety próba generalna się nie odbędzie, jak również nie odbędzie się przedstawienie premierowe. Powstrzymali się od zasugerowania kapitanowi Kuchiki, aby sam sobie wyskakiwał z tortu dla swojego porucznika i nie nękał ich durnymi pomysłami.

Kapitan Kuchiki powstrzymał się od powiadomienia ich, że taki był jego zamiar od samego początku diabolicznego spisku. Abarai—fukutaichou zaś powstrzymał się od opowiedzenia wszystkim naokoło, jak to było na jego dwuosobowym przyjęciu urodzinowym.

Ale uśmiechał się jak rozanielony pawian jeszcze długo, długo po...


End file.
